cannabiswikiaorg-20200215-history
Eugene, Oregon, USA
Top :Share link: www.cannabis.wikia.com/eugene .]] Social media, Facebook Return to top. Facebook: Local links Return to top. *Oregon. Cannabis-related links *willamettevalleynorml.org - Willamette Valley (Eugene, Oregon) NORML. Contacts. Feedback form. * City info Return to top. *Google Maps: Eugene. *Google images. *Wikipedia: Eugene. See media section. *Wikitravel: Eugene *Wikivoyage: *WeBeHigh.org - *'Media:' mapinc.org/media.htm - Choose "Oregon" from dropdown menu. *Facebook: Oregon Daily Emerald. Newspaper at University of Oregon in Eugene. *dailyemerald.com - Oregon Daily Emerald. Letter to the editor. Wikipedia page. *Other University of Oregon media. *Facebook: Eugene Weekly *eugeneweekly.com - Eugene Weekly. Click "Letters" link for latest ones. Contacts. Wikipedia page. *registerguard.com - The Register-Guard (Eugene newspaper). Wikipedia page. Global Marijuana March Return to top. GMM (years signed up). 2013 Return to top. GMM: 2012 Return to top. GMM: *Facebook: Global Marijuana March. *Global Marijuana March with Jim Greig take II 04/29 by SFPI Radio | Blog Talk Radio. 2011 Return to top. GMM: *Facebook photos. 2010 Return to top. Eugene: Jim Greig jimgreigads(at)yahoo.com 541 844 1220 or Dan Koozer: GMM(at)willametteValleyNORML.org 541 517-0957 http://www.willamettevalleyNORML.org Willamette Valley NORML, PO Box 10957, Eugene, Or 97440 2009 Return to top. GMM: *Global Marijuana Marches 2009 | WillametteValleyNORML.org. 2007 Return to top. GMM. Report (from old international GMM site): On Saturday, May 5th, over 230 cities around the globe participated in the annual Global Marijuana March. In Eugene under partly cloudy skies, on a beautiful spring day about 100 enthusiastic supporters gathered in front of the old federal building at the corner of 7th and Pearl. The crowd was treated to a round of speeches by drug policy experts and marijuana/cannabis activists from across Oregon. The focus of the speakers was of course directed at cannabis policies in the U.S. and in Oregon. Elvy Musikka, one of the first participants in the federal government's Compassionate Investigational New Drug program told how her eyesight has been saved by her ability to access cannabis legally. She receives a government issued tin of about 300 cannabis cigarettes every month from her pharmacist (about 1/2 pound) produced at the University of Mississippi. She utilizes cannabis as medicine to prevent further deterioration of her remaining sight. Doug McVay, the Research Director and Projects Coordinator for Common Sense for Drug Policy, editor of the book Drug War Facts, and an Oregon resident, explained to the crowd the ways in which drug policy is confounded by our government's inability to enforce its own findings, preferring instead to maintain a policy based not on science but on perpetuating the fallacies of "Reefer Madness." Jim Greig, Eugene resident and a registered patient in Oregon's Medical Marijuana Program (OMMP) was emcee. Greig's persistence and advocacy culminated in a Proclamation from Mayor Kitty Piercy proclaiming the day Medical Marijuana Awareness Day in Eugene. The announcement and reading of the Proclamation received the days loudest response from the crowd. For 2 hours the assembled cannabis supporters heard rousing testimony as activists and patients gave their views on ways to change a system they all agreed was broken. Eugene resident and activist Allan Erickson gave a vivid demonstration of what he called the insanity of cannabis policy. Holding two hand-rolled cigarettes in the air he said "one is tobacco. A product that kills over 400,000 people a year, is highly addictive, is a known cause of cancer and can be bought anywhere in the country at most anytime of the day or night. The other is cannabis, pot, marijuana. A substance proving to be effective in fighting cancer, may be a preventative against cancer and effective for those fighting cancer who are in chemotherapy and undergoing heavy regimens of toxic pharmaceuticals." The speech presented by John Sajo, executive director of Voter Power, a Portland based, statewide medical marijuana and voter education based group was an assessment of Oregon's OMMP and a preview of perhaps where Oregon may head in the future. Sajo explained how activists statewide have been battling discriminatory legislation that would allow employers to fire OMMP participants if they have positive drug tests that show marijuana use. He pointed out that employees who test positive for other prescribed medications will have their employment status protected while cannabis, even used with a doctor's recommendation would be a reason for termination. Sajo went on to discuss which direction the state may head and outlined various efforts underway by state activists. He explained the possibility of dispensaries and how they may be implemented in the state. He praised the attending crowd for supporting the speakers and joining others in making their voices heard. He also praised those politicians in the state, many of whom are local like State Senators Vicki Walker, Floyd Prozanski, Bill Morrisette and others for their support of the truth and the plight of Oregonians for whom marijuana is effective. Groups with representation at the event included Willamette Valley NORML (National Organization for the Reform of Marijuana Laws), Oregon Green Free ( a medical cannabis support and education group with chapters statewide) and Voter Power. The consistent theme maintained throughout the day's speeches reinforced the medical efficacy of cannabis and the harmfulness of keeping cannabis wrongly classified as a schedule I substance under the Controlled Substances Act. They repeatedly stated that the science of cannabis overwhelmingly supports what patients who utilize the maligned weed continue to say. Marijuana is good medicine and no one should be arrested, harassed or imprisoned because of it. As Arthur Livermore national director of The American Alliance for Medical Cannabis eloquently stated, quoting Martin Luther King, "Injustice anywhere is a threat to justice everywhere." More info, links, years Return to top. Categories Return to top. Category:Cities Category:Global Marijuana March Category:Eugene, Oregon, USA